


Getting a dog (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Dog AU (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dreaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción, puppy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Stiles tiene un sueño y él y Derek consiguen un perro.





	Getting a dog (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Getting a dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630364) by [Smowkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie). 



> ais ke mejor ke un sterek con un perrito, gracias gracias Smowkie por crear estas historias y esta serie ^^

Stiles no puede evitar la sonrisa que se apodera de su cara cuando ve a Derek sentado en el piso de la cocina rodeado de suaves cachorros blancos.

"¿Qué está pasando?", Pregunta mientras se une a él.

"¿No son preciosos?" Derek le pregunta, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Lo son. ¿De dónde vienen?

Derek hace un gesto hacia donde estaba la nevera, sin apartar los ojos del cachorro que está subiendo en su regazo.

"La nevera", dice y Stiles frunce el ceño.

“¿Dónde está la nevera?” Pregunta.

"Aquí. Son la nevera ”, dice Derek mientras acaricia al cachorro en su regazo.

"Oh eso tiene sentido. La nevera no solo desaparecería.

Se enfoca en los cachorros y Derek de nuevo, sonriendo mientras un cachorro lame la cara.

-

Al despertar con una sonrisa, Stiles se vuelve hacia Derek, que está apoyado en la cabecera jugando con su teléfono.

"El mejor sueño de todos", dice Stiles con cansancio y Derek deja su teléfono y le sonríe.

"¿Qué pasó?", Pregunta en voz baja.

"La nevera se convirtió en cachorros"

Derek levanta una ceja. "¿La.? ¿Bueno?

"Sí, lo sé, tenía sentido en el sueño".

Derek pone una mano en el cabello de Stiles y le rasca suavemente, y Stiles le sonríe.

"Deberíamos conseguir un cachorro", dice.

"¿Deberíamos?" Derek pregunta con ambas cejas levantadas.

"Realmente deberíamos". Cierra los ojos y susurra mientras Derek continúa con su suave rasguño. "Deberíamos ir al refugio y visitar a los perros".

"Deberíamos", dice Derek y asiente.

"Mm", dice Stiles y se arrastra más cerca de él, hasta que él lo está abrazando, ambos brazos alrededor de su cintura y la cabeza en su estómago. "Eres el mejor.

-

Ver a Derek en el refugio es probablemente lo mejor que hay, y al mismo tiempo lo peor. Se enamora de todos los perros que ven, y es glorioso, pero le rompe el corazón que están en el refugio, y es horrible.

"¿Cuáles son los más difíciles de adoptar?" Stiles pregunta a la chica que les está presentando a los perros.

"Grande, viejo, enfermo y feo", dice ella y Stiles asiente. Tiene sentido, no importa lo deprimente que sea. "En este momento creo que es Bob. Es adorable, un amor de verdad, pero es enorme. Lo dejaron porque los dueños no se habían dado cuenta de que crecería tanto.

Derek murmura algo que se parece mucho a idiotas mientras los muestra a una jaula más grande. Lo que parece un enorme cachorro los saluda moviendo la cola y saltando, volcando su tazón de agua en su emoción. Es de color gris oscuro con pelaje áspero y piernas largas.

"Creemos que es medio perro-lobo irlandés en él, debido a su tamaño y su pelaje, pero no lo sabemos con certeza", dice la chica y Stiles asiente mientras Derek se agacha frente a la jaula.

"Hola amigo", dice suavemente y el corazón de Stiles se derrite. El perro gime y presiona su nariz contra los barrotes, tratando de acercarse, y Derek se gira para mirarlo. "Stiles", dice suplicante y Stiles asiente y se gira hacia la chica.

"¿Tiene algún problema?", Pregunta y ella niega con la cabeza.

"En realidad no, no está muy capacitado, pero aprende rápido y es saludable y cariñoso, de unos nueve meses. Sin embargo, no sabemos qué tan grande será.

"Está bien", dice Stiles y asiente con la cabeza hacia ella. "Derek, ¿qué dices?

"Sí", dice brevemente y Stiles se vuelve hacia la chica con una sonrisa.

-

Bob se siente inmediatamente como en casa, tanto en su casa como en sus corazones. Él ama a su gran patio trasero y camina en la reserva, duerme en su cama y hay pelaje por todos lados. Al menos una vez al día, tira el cuenco de agua y babea todo, especialmente a Stiles y Derek, pero nunca destruye nada. Es súper educado, siempre pregunta antes de acostarse con ellos, y aunque ocasionalmente los pisa o los codea, los hace gemir de dolor, es muy cuidadoso cuando juegan y su boca es suave, a pesar de su tamaño.

"Esto es mucho mejor que el sueño", dice Stiles una noche cuando todos están acurrucados en el sofá. Derek asiente y besa su sien.

Bob no es ni blanco ni esponjoso, pero es hermoso. Y consiguen quedarse con la nevera.


End file.
